This invention relates to a video track display apparatus for displaying the track number of a track being used for video recording in the viewfinder of a video camera having an electric view finder.
Where a video tape having a plurality of recording tracks is used, it is convenient if the track number of a track being used for video recording is displayed on a view finder of the camera. From this track number it is possible to know not only which track is being used but also the number of remaining tracks that can be used for video recording. It is also convenient to provide such track number display when making playback with a playback CRT.